


Fighting For Home: The Fungifable!

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: we're not done here, fellas [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Fungifable", F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peach x Bowser specifically, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Undertale + Mario + Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Something like Storyspin + Undertoad + Miraculous Ladybug.If you can't take people liking what they like, don't say jack diddly squat and leave this fic alone.Two other things:Fruki = Frisk of this AU, and if y'all wanted romantic and/or erotic Peach x Bowser... sorry, pals.Otherwise, enjoy!





	Fighting For Home: The Fungifable!

**Author's Note:**

> Mount Ebott is just outside of Paris.  
> All Season 1 Akuma have been defeated (this starts about 2 weeks after Volpina but before Collector), so this branches off before Season 2.   
> Hawkmoth has also severely upped his game. Fantastic.  
> Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities are protected by a magical glamour, provided by the kwami, so the reason that the whole city can’t tell is because of that. The glamour, however, is countered by Peach and Bowser’s essence magic, so the latter two can recognize them on sight vocally and physically, but the latter is only if they’ve seen them before…  
> Monsters and Humans have been in the mountain for far less time than Undertale’s monsters.  
> After the war, the monsters and humans were sent to the ML universe’s Mt. Ebott. If a Toad were to fall into the Original Universe's Ebott, they’d be teleported to the ML one, hence why Fruki (Toad!Frisk) & Toadette (role of Napstablook here) are in the ML universe and why the ML humans have never met one.  
> Robotic bodies are being made for the Six Souls, as ordered by Daisy (her attempt at atoning for her past actions).

 

In this AU, Fruki chooses SAVING the W-Duo over breaking the barrier. The Underground Gang (The Monsters, Humans and Toads Locked Underground) decide to find a peaceful way to break the barrier.

Meanwhile one night, Marinette decides to confess her love to Adrien over the phone, having received his number for a previous project, but by magical interference (and maybe a bit of clumsiness), taps the wrong number and gets Peach’s.

About 1 week after that, Adrien, having Marinette’s number from the same project, decides to call her and hopefully go have fun somewhere the next day (platonically - she’s such a GOOD FRIEND, after all). Due to the same magical interference, the call goes to Bowser.

The two duos befriend each other after an awkward revelation of everything on each others’ side of the barrier, telling each other stories of what things are like in or out of the mountain. Peach and Bowser also give the two teens advice on their daily lives (as well as their love lives).

Marinette gets an insight from Peach into why bullies do what they do, and knowing the Mayor’s ex-wife is a humongous *******, she becomes more understanding of Chloe’s actions. While this does not make her approving or forgiving of the rich girl’s bratty actions, she becomes in a sense of the word _kinder_ to her (not to mention shutting down Chloe becomes easier for her). Due to interest in the thought process of people, Marinette even had thoughts of taking a Sociology and/or Psychology class next year.

In contrast, Marinette helps Peach to get through stress and nightmares, as she “had them a lot as a child, and sometimes, they come back” (being Ladybug is _not_ easy, after all…). Peach does the same for her.

Bowser tells Adrien to focus on his work, both from public and tutor-based education, but of course, constantly reminds him that he has the right to choose what he does for himself, but he should be ready to accept whatever consequences await his actions.

Bowser is happy to have someone to talk with about at LEAST physical combat, as Adrien “already knew self-defense” (a.k.a. Chat Noir happened), and he teaches the blond to speak up for himself more often, and even tells him his backstory of being a high school bully (he’s not going to be a major villain here), and about how when Peach and Mario befriended him despite his actions, they helped him cool down his temper, (but not so much for his passion and excitement for things he cared about). Adrien, as a result, stands up to Chloe when she’s being a problem.

As a result of the two’s refusal to merely sit there and take Chloe’s jabs, she does start to notice the way she acts, and starts the path of redemption ever-so-slowly.

As a result, akuma begin to happen less often.

Due to the aforementioned conversations, A&M know the backstories of the monsters, humans, and Toads (Peach and Bowser told them), but while P&B know LB & CN exist, they don’t know that they are actually A&M!

Neither of them have seen each other in person.

Three days after Bowser and Adrien have met each other, the two from the mountain go to bed that night and wake up to the same dream.

In the “dream,” they are given an option by a magical being who summoned them - they can stay Underground and figure a way out, or they can leave their universe to go to the ML one and do the following:

  1. Defeat Hawkmoth.
  2. Keep Ladybug and Chat Noir alive and well.



If they do the latter, they can break the barrier and free everyone else!

Given the chance of meeting their respective teen, doing good for both their people and the outsiders, and outright seeing what the rest of the Earth has to offer!

Despite the consequences of failure (which is decently unlikely, considering Peach and Bowser are very strong), the deal is quickly agreed to.

Peach and Bowser are then further updated by a magical being on how Miraculouses and the two superheroes’ powers work, on Tikki and Plagg and the foods they like, Hawkmoth and akumas, and how things have been on the surface.

Though, before they sign the contract this being made, Peach asks a good question: “You know our story, so you must know of the other inhabitants. King Boo is more powerful than me, Daisy is more than wrathful if given the need, and Luigi’s the King! Why us?”

The response is simple, but it just brings more questions with it.

“One of you knows someone close to me, and the other someone close to them.”

They explain their ordeal to people it might be important to let know of their disappearance (which consisted of Fruki, Mario, Daisy,and Junior, as well as Luigi, who was in the area and listened to their predicament as well).

After this, Peach, who was thinking of their mysterious benefactor’s words, explained to Bowser about Marinette, and he told her about Adrien. There was much laughter about this “coincidence.”

With packed bags (and a few snacks, mostly of the healing variety) they set out through a portal to the other side of the barrier!


End file.
